Bags of the general type involved herein wherein the handle is disposed within a gusset are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,630. In said patent, the handle is disposed within the gusset but is welded to the bag only at the ends of the handle. The welds at the side edges of the bag in said patent, in the area of the handle, have six layers of material whereby the thickness of material which can be used is limited. Further, by providing welds only at the end of the handles along the side edge of the bag, a package does not have a smooth layer of plastic material on the end thereof adjacent the handle.
The methods for continuously producing bags of the general type involved herein including devices for forming gussets in a continuously moving web are known to those skilled in the art and may be of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,282,173 and 3,481,051. This disclosure assumes familiarity with the teachings in said patents.